Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with mobile stations.
Various signal processing techniques may be used in wireless communication systems to improve efficiency and quality of wireless communication. In Rel-10, multiple component carriers (CCs) or cells were introduced. The use of multiple component carriers (CCs) or cells may increase the amount of uplink control information (UCI) generated by a wireless communication device. Benefits may be realized by improved methods for reporting uplink control information (UCI) by a wireless communication device.